The long-term objective of this subproject is to increase the understanding of the cardiovascular risk factors and the determinants of physical activity initiation and maintenance in an adult Hispanic church-based population. The specific aims of the proposed project are to: (1) modify a previously developed instrument to ensure cultural sensitivity, validity and reliability in a largely Hispanic adult population, (2) identify cardiovascular risk factors and determinants of physical activity in a largely hispanic adult population utilizing a written questionnaire, (3) identify cardiovascular risk factors and determinants of physical activity in a largely Hispanic senior population utilizing a written questionnaire and physiological assessments, (4) develop and conduct a culturally appropriate, staged-matched physical activity intervention and a control intervention, and (5) examine and compare changes in cardiovascular risk factors, physiological, and psychosocial variables associated with physical activity among senior participants in the two interventions. A largely Hispanic adult church-based population (approximate n = 800) will be utilized during the initial phases of the subproject to examine the cultural appropriateness, validity, and reliability of a modified written questionnaire and to examine the cardiovascular risk factors and determinants of physical activity. Results will be analyzed utilizing correlational methods (e.g. Principle Components Analysis, Confirmatory Factor Analysis, construct validity). The latter phases of the subproject will examine changes in cardiovascular risk factors, physiological measures, and psychosocial measures in a senior Hispanic church-based population (approximate n = 200) following a 16 week stages-matched, culturally appropriate physical activity intervention and a control intervention. Results will be analyzed utilizing the group difference method of Multivariate Analysis of Variance (MANOVA). Furthermore, the determinants of physical activity in a largely Hispanic senior population will be examined.